Hitam di Atas Putih
by dacapo
Summary: Hei pena, torehkanlah tinta hitammu di atas putih polosnya lembaran buku. Biarkan menjadi sebuah kisah yang tak lekang oleh waktu untuk dikenang. POV dari sebuah pena. L, Near, Mello, Matt brotherhood. For Infantrum Challenge: Dialog Para NHC.


**Hitam di Atas Putih**

**.*.*.*.**

**Sebuah Fanfiksi untuk Infantrum Challenge: Dialog Para NHC (Non-Human Character)**

**.*.*.*.**

**Summary:** Hei pena, torehkanlah tinta hitammu di atas putih polosnya lembaran buku. Biarkan menjadi sebuah kisah yang tak lekang oleh waktu untuk dikenang. POV dari sebuah pena. L, Near, Mello, Matt brotherhood.

**Disclaimer:**

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata.

Infantrum Challenge: Dialog Para NHC © Sanich Iyonni-san

**Genre:** Family

**Rating:** K+

**Warning:** Typo, pengulangan kata, abal

**A/N: **Fiuh… lega banget rasanya. Sebelumnya saya harus berjibaku dengan WB, gonta-ganti plot cerita sampai berkejaran dengan deadline. Jadi saya sangat senang fic ini bisa terselesaikan.

Sekedar tambahan, tanggal yang dicetak tebal dan kalimat yang dicetak miring itu tandanya tulisan Roger.

Happy reading :D

**.

* * *

**

.

"Hanya karena kau manusia dan aku bukan, tidak berarti kau bisa menyalahkanku seenaknya!"

Aku mendengus kesal. Oke, aku memang hanya sebuah alat tulis menulis bernama pena yang kewajibannya melayani manusia dengan servis tinta hitamku. Tapi bukan berarti setelah puas melucutinya habis-habisan lalu aku ditelantarkan begitu saja bukan?

"Buat apa mencak-mencak terus? Curhat di sini pun tidak ada gunanya. Manusia tidak bisa mendengar kita," sebuah suara menyerempet masuk menimpali segala umpatanku.

Sang empunya suara adalah si buku. Rekan kerjaku selama belasan tahun menjadi saksi bisu perkembangan anak-anak dengan otak encer di panti asuhan—spesial, kalau boleh kutambahkan—_Wammy's House_ ini, lewat segala catatan kecil yang diukirkan oleh _Sir_ Roger; pemilik ruangan di mana sedang kami huni saat ini.

"Ini namanya habis manis sepah dibuang!" seolah mengindahkan perkataan buku barusan, aku tetap meracau.

Tentunya aku kesal karena hampir saja menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar sampah saat nyaris dibuang. Tapi untungnya tidak jadi—atau mungkin belum. Ciptakanlah pena dengan tinta yang tidak terbatas, hei manusia—alih-alih menyalahkan segala keterbatasanku sebagai benda.

Sebuah kerlingan bosan darinya datang berkunjung kepadaku. "Ya ampun, sudahlah lupakan saja. Marah-marah hanya akan menambah suasana suram di panti ini yang entah kenapa makin hari makin sunyi. Tidak ada hal menarik lagi untuk disimak." Ia kembali beropini dengan santai.

Sunyi? Aku harus mengakui dia benar, tepatnya setelah sekitar tujuh tahun lalu 'aura' Wammy's House berubah—setidaknya begitulah menurutku dan si buku. Tidak ada lagi antusiasme menyambut kasus-kasus kecil yang diajukan oleh seorang senior panutan mereka, atau kejahilan dua sahabat yang sehati menghebohkan seluruh panti dengan segala akal bulus mereka, maupun drama persaingan perebutan tahta jawara yang sengit. Memang kenyataannya tidaklah sesunyi dalam arti yang sebenarnya, hanya saja rasanya seperti ada _kurang_ dari tempat ini semenjak empat entitas yang eksistensinya terasa paling nyata di sini hengkang secara teratur.

Aku tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berucap, "Sudah tujuh tahun rupanya, eh?"

"Ya. Cukup lama bukan?" ada jeda sedikit. "Tidakkah itu ingin membuatmu ingin bernostalgia sejenak pena?" nada sugestif tergurat dengan jelas dari caranya bicara.

"Boleh juga, aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk," aku langsung memberikan respon positif.

Ia tersenyum puas dengan jawabanku.

Angin sepoi-sepoi awal tahun mengendap-ngendap masuk di antara celah jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Membelai lembut si buku ber-_cover_ tipis itu dan membantu menyingkapkan setiap lembarannya. Melihat noda tinta hitamku yang kini tampak jelas berbaris rapi merangkai komposisi kalimat, seakan membuat sang jarum jam berjalan mundur ke beberapa tahun silam.

"**7 Mei 1997:** _Untuk pertama kalinya posisi Mello sebagai peringkat pertama langsung digeser oleh Near,_" sejurus kemudian ia mengonversi susunan tulisan ke dalam lantunan suaranya yang jernih.

"Hmph," aku menahan tawa. "Dia benar-benar sangat kesal dan bisa aku bayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu."

"Hihihi. Seorang Mihael Keehl yang tidak mengenal kosakata 'kalah' harus dipaksa tunduk oleh kejeniusan Nate River? Oh tentu saja dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terus berlanjut," ia terkikik kala mengingat hal tersebut.

"Benar, dan ini adalah awal sebuah persaingan yang panjang dalam mempertahankan harga diri keduanya," aku mendukung ucapannya.

Ia mendesah pelan. "Sayang sekali Mello tidak ingin bekerjasama dengan Near, padahal mereka berdua kan mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing yang sebenarnya saling melengkapi."

Dua bocah itu memang berdiri menyilang arah namun pada hakikatnya berarak pada mata angin yang sama, satu visi satu tujuan—menjadi penerus L. Jika pada akhirnya si rambut pirang memutuskan untuk menyisir kehidupan dengan jalan masing-masing, maka biarkanlah ia saja yang paham bagaimana memaknainya.

"Yah apa mau dikata? Itulah resiko yang diakibatkan jika membiarkan rasionalitas dilahap oleh ego," aku berujar seadanya.

Nampak bahwa si buku tengah berpikir sejenak. "Iya juga sih. Sudahlah, kita lanjut saja," ia segera mengakhiri diskusi singkat kami dan kembali membacakan penggalan kalimat lainnya, "**9 Januari 1998:** _Hari ini Wammy's House bertambah satu penghuni lagi. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang diberi alias Matt oleh Watari._"

"Oh ini dia _partner in crime_ sejatinya Mello sampai-sampai keduanya patut dianugerahi gelar duet-penyumbang-migrain-S_ir_-Roger-yang-paling-besar," si buku menukas dengan antusias sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Mereka memang sangat akrab ya?"

"Terlalu akrab kalau menurutku. Seperti anak ayam dan induknya, kemana-mana selalu beriringan," ralatku.

"Sir Roger pasti menyesali keputusannya yang telah membuat mereka sekamar, cikal bakal lahirnya duo setan cilik. Hihihi," ia kembali tenggelam dalam cekikikkan khasnya.

Memang bagiku juga itu terasa lucu jika harus menelusuri ironi lama di mana mereka tidak pernah saling peduli pada awalnya. Laksana dua daratan yang dipisahkan oleh jurang _delusi_—tidak ada titik temu, tidak ada sinkronisasi. Namun pada akhirnya menemukan jembatan yang tepat sebagai penghubung bernama _persahabatan_. Lain dulu lain sekarang. Sekiranya pepatah klasik itu layak disematkan pada keduanya.

"**1 Juni 1998:** _Aku memberikan tugas yang harus diselesaikan secara berkelompok; satu tim dapat berisi dua sampai tiga orang. Semuanya telah membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil, kecuali Near_."

"Wah kasihan ya Near?" ia menunjukkan rasa simpatik.

Ah~ si buku itu memang baik hati seperti biasanya.

"Hanya untuk sementara kok. Kan akhirnya Matt mengajak Near untuk sekelompok dengannya—dan Mello, meskipun harus beradu argumentasi dulu dengan sahabatnya itu. Lagipula kemampuannya lebih dari cukup untuk menyelesaikan tugas itu sendirian," tanggapku datar.

"Memang sih. Meskipun Near asosial tapi pastinya bekerja bersama-sama akan jauh lebih menyenangkan," sanggahnya.

Baiklah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengannya, jadi kubiarkan saja dia menang kali ini.

Nostalgia ekspres ini mulai terasa menyenangkan bagiku, serasa mengadakan reuni akbar dengan masa lampau. Meskipun ada yang pernah berkata 'tinggalkanlah masa lalu jauh di belakang', tapi menurutku yang dimaksudkan bukan _masa lalu_ semacam ini bukan? Oh ayolah, jika itu adalah kenangan yang benar-benar berharga kenapa harus dilupakan?

"Sampai pada titik ini aku belum mendapat nama L digaungkan," aku berusaha mengorek lebih dalam memori yang terlampir pada tubuh putih si buku.

"Sabar," ia hanya menyahut singkat sembari mengecek dengan teliti jika ada nama L tertera di sana. "Ah ini dia! **14 Juli 2001:** _Lewat perantaraanku, L memberikan sebuah kasus untuk menguji kemampuan deduksi setiap anak panti. Tiga terbaik akan mendapatkan hadiah spesial dari L,_" akhirnya sang detektif ternama ikut bergabung dalam perhelatan reuni aku dan si buku.

"Wow, pastinya menjadi tawarkan yang menggiurkan bagi para anak-anak," aku berdecak kagum seolah menjadi salah satu partisipan. Aku berani bertaruh kalau mata mereka pasti berkilat-kilat penuh gairah menyambut tantangan dari seorang L—yang aku sendiri tidak pernah tahu seperti apa wujudnya.

"Tentu saja. Sudah sangat jelas siapa tiga terbaik tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Near, Mello, dan Matt."

"Dan akhirnya _puzzle_, rosario perak, dan _gameboy _jatuh ke tangan mereka," aku menambahkan.

Ia mengangguk sedikit pertanda setuju. "Kurasa meskipun L sibuk dengan segala kasus yang ditanganinya namun tak sedikit pun mengurangi atensinya terhadap anak-anak tersebut. Nyatanya ia tahu benar apa yang paling cocok diberikan untuk mereka."

Lagi-lagi si buku seperti bisa membaca pikiranku. Mungkinkah ini karena telah sekian lama mengarungi manis getirnya kehidupan bersama? Kami memang sangat cocok jika harus disatukan dalam diskusi semacam ini—yang biasanya menjadi ritual wajib setiap hari.

"Manusia memang makhluk yang unik, eh? Tidak perlu perwujudan fisik yang dapat ditangkap oleh mata untuk bisa membuat mereka menguntai sebuah relasi—apapun bentuknya—hanya lewat karisma dan sepak terjang maka seberkas afeksi dapat tercipta. Dalam hal ini, afeksi itu berupa _keluarga_," tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya olehku untuk melontarkan pujian bagi para manusia padahal beberapa menit yang lalu baru saja mencerca.

Senyuman secerah mentari pagi terpancar dari dirinya. Ia tahu kalau aku benar.

Sapuan angin semakin terasa di ruangan ini terutama di sebuah meja kayu mahoni tempat kami tergeletak. Setiap lembaran berpindah secara anggun di sisi yang satunya lagi hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"**3 Desember 2003**—" tidak seperti biasanya, ia tiba-tiba terhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan dengan suara berat yang agak tertahan. "—_L membatalkan kunjungannya ke Wammy's House untuk pertama kalinya pada hari ini karena harus ke Jepang menangani kasus Kira_."

Oh itu dia penyebabnya.

Tentu saja. Aku dan dia tahu bahwa kejadian ini merupakan awal dibombardirnya kedamaian di _Wammy's House_ oleh karena kehadiran seorang psikopat yang beralibikan 'keadilan' untuk membenarkan segala aksinya.

"Ketiga bocah itu pasti kecewa dan sedih," aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi.

"Sangat."

"…"

"Padahal mereka telah mempersiapkan berbagai hal demi kedatangan senior yang sangat dikagumi."

"…"

Tidak ingin membahas hal ini lebih lanjut, ia bergegas mengganti topik lain namun tampaknya gagal.

"**26 November 2004:** _Aku mendapat kabar bahwa L telah meninggal, namun belum ada kepastian siapa yang akan menjadi penerusnya, _" satu kalimat pendek tersebut sukses membenamkan suaranya sehingga aku harus bersusah payah menangkap kata per kata yang diucapkannya.

Jika dia dikaruniai sepasang mata dan kelenjar air mata, maka aku pastikan si buku akan menangis tersedu-sedu saat ini juga.

"Mello juga pergi meninggalkan Wammy's House pada tanggal itu, memilih hidup dengan caranya sendiri untuk menangkap Kira," lanjutnya dengan suara parau.

Aku masih tetap bungkam.

Kenapa pula aku harus kehilangan kata-kata di saat seperti ini sih? Tapi kejadian tersebut memang terasa berat bagi kami berdua karena berlokasi di kantornya _Sir_ Roger—yang tentu saja kami jadinya harus menyaksikan secara langsung.

"Err, cepat atau lambat setiap mereka juga pasti akan meninggalkan panti asuhan ini. Jadi, uum, sama saja kan?"

Oke, aku memang tidak berbakat memberikan penghiburan.

"Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini."

Nah kan benar. Duh, benar-benar salah bicara deh. Yang ada malah dia tambah suram.

Aku mencoba mengintip si buku jika masih ada kalimat-kalimat lain yang tersisa.

Sehabis tanggal tersebut, beberapa baris dilompati dan dibiarkan kosong melompong sedangkan di halaman sebelahnya lagi sudah membahas tentang anak-anak lain. Wajar sih, soalnya setelah sepeninggal Mello—yang kemudian diikuti oleh Near dan Matt—_Sir_ Roger seperti hilang kontak dengan mereka. Tidak ada lagi kabar yang datang sampai ketika…

"**28 Januari 2010:** _Hari ini Near membawakan kabar bahwa Kira telah kalah. Semua ini berkat jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh Mello. Namun sebagai bayarannya, sesaat setelah menculik juru bicara Kira, Mello harus meninggal dan juga Matt yang telah membantu proses penculikkan pada tanggal_ **26 Januari 2010**."

Suaranya yang tiba-tiba membacakan tanggal hari ini membuatku tersentak. Ya benar, hari ini tanggal 28 Januari 2010. Hari di mana aku kehilangan fungsi sebagai sebuah pena setelah merangkai dua baris kalimat tersebut.

"Jadi maksudnya Mello dan Matt turut mengambil peran dalam 'kemenangan' Near, begitu?" tanyaku yang ingin mendapat konfirmasi.

"Sepertinya."

Bukannya bermuram durja layaknya si buku, aku malah nyengir yang kemudian dibalas dengan tatapan heran darinya. "Kenapa kau malah senang sih?"

"Aku bukannya senang karena kematian Mello dan Matt. Tapi cobalah lihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda,"

Ia semakin menajamkan fokusnya padaku, penasaran dengan apa yang akan kukatakan.

"Hei buku, perhatikan siklus ini baik-baik: Matt melindungi Mello pada saat penculikkan, Mello mengorbankan diri demi sebuah bukti penting untuk Near, dan Near yang menghidupkan ideologi L—kebenaran akan menang. Nah, sudah dapat benang merahnya?" sebuah tanya mengakhiri penjelasanku.

Ia nampak sedikit linglung namun tak lama kemudian segera menyahut, "Tiga jiwa yang berinvestasi dalam satu raga."

"Itu dia maksudku!" aku bersorak gembira. "Momentum ini bagai sebuah pembuktian bahwa bagi mereka, bahasa formal tidak diperlukan untuk memverbalkan mereka adalah sebuah keluarga. Sepertinya mereka lebih suka menyampaikannya lewat aksi saling melindungi dan menyokong satu sama lain," paparku dengan penuh semangat.

Aura kesedihan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti rekan kerja terbaikku itu kini berangsur-angsur pudar. Rupanya kali ini aku tidak salah kata. Syukurlah.

Pandangannya menatap lurus menembus kaca jendela dan bertumbukkan dengan hamparan warna biru terang tak berujung. "Kau benar pena. Lagipula, ketika seseorang meninggal, ia tidaklah benar-benar 'pergi' namun terus _hidup_ menjadi serpihan mozaik penyusun memori bagi yang ditinggalkan. Khususnya dalam hal ini, mereka akan hidup dalam bentuk tinta hitammu di atas putihnya kertasku."

Seulas senyuman kembali merekah.

Aku pada akhirnya tidak menyesali jika harus habis masa guna karena telah menorehkan sebuah kisah bersama dengan dirinya.

.

Ya, sebuah kisah yang tak lekang oleh waktu untuk dikenang telah tercipta.

.

.

.

**In Memorial:**

_L Lawliet, 31 Oktober 1979 – 5 November 2004_

_Mihael Keehl, 13 Desember 1989 – 26 Januari 2010_

_Mail Jeevas, 1 Februari 1990 – 26 Januari 2010_

.

.

.*.*.*.

**~FIN~**

**.*.*.*.

* * *

**

**Special Thanks:** **honamiAkimoto, Orange Burst, Noname, ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN, Lamia, Azureila, Kiyoi Rei Aozora, yukka-keehl** yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk me-review fic saya yang sebelumnya dan bagi siapapun yang telah membaca fic-fic saya sampai dengan saat ini.

**Terima kasih banyak**! ^^

**.**

**A/N:**

Abal parah! *headdesk* orz

M-maaf Sanich-san kalau entry buat challenge ini abal banget ;_;

Fic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari chapter 59 di mana ada salah satu adegan Roger sedang nulis sesuatu di buku. Nah, saya jadi berasumsi kalau Roger itu lagi nulis jurnal XD. Lagian dia itu kan pengurus Wammy's House jadi wajar aja kan kalau bikin jurnal? Dan si pena dan si buku yang saya maksudkan di fic ini ada di chapter 59 tersebut dan di panel paling pertama chapter 61. Perhatikanlah dengan seksama :9

Tanggal-tanggal di atas emang saya ngarang *jduag*. Kecuali tanggal 26 dan 28 Januari itu canon. Jadi yang ingin koreksi silahkan saja. Tapi saya udah berusaha untuk membuatnya _semasuk akal_(bukan setepat) mungkin sih.

Sebenarnya saya pengen masukin adegan L bertemu secara langsung dengan trio Wammy's boys, tapi setahu saya (berdasarkan DN Oneshot page 109) Near pernah bilang kalau hanya sekali mereka pernah berinteraksi langsung dengan L dan itu pun hanya berupa suara. Jadi saya tetap ingin mempertahankan hal itu.

Maka saya beranggapan meskipun tidak pernah _face to face_ tapi L tetap memperhatikan perkembangan mereka dari jauh lewat kasus-kasus maupun tugas yang dititipkan ke Roger (termasuk di tanggal 1 Juni 1998 itu juga) X3.

Seperti biasa, concrit, saran, dan pendapat mengenai fic ini masih terbuka lebar untuk di sampaikan lewat **review~**

**Thanks for reading **:D


End file.
